User talk:Agent45
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent45 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rachim (Talk) 23:38, February 15, 2011 Hi! I'm also the admin. Hope you like the new wikia :) NeneG Admin of this wikia 23:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Because we didn't feel like combining so we made one giant one instead with the right name.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Making Pages Can you PLEASE stop making pages without our permission? I know you're trying to help, but some pages are not needed and are just a waste of space. And I've noticed on the last wiki you added pictures to galleries that had nothing to do with the actual gallery. Please don't do that on this wiki. I'm sure you're trying to get achievement points, but the pictures are really unnecessary. Thank you! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 00:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we already have the cast pages finished. We just need to post them. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 01:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) If you want them just add them to infoboxes Episodes I just created.... Which means Typing all the info in again if your willing to do that for every episode! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Onething You have to make GOOD edits. No Spelling errors and stuff like that. Also you have to type properly and sign your posts everytime when you edit a talk page and I see that you don't do that. Also you cannot have any warnings. If one of the admins suggests you for an admin we will discuss. Right now we have enough admins because the wikia is still small. Continue making good edits and maybe someone will suggest you for an admin.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Warning #2 You are given a second warning for spaming of the same blog. Bad edits and poor grammer and making of useless pages. Unless you are willing to fix your Grammer and make Usefull pages you won't get this warning removed. Sorry. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Heya Yeah, I know. I've just been so busy that I hadn't been able to edit it. But I just did. InsaneBlueberry 03:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) What is A Catgirl? No, a catgirl isn't a club. It's a cute manga or anime styled drawing of a girl with cat ears, paws, and tail. :) :) I think they're totally awesome and cute!!! :) ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) 11:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Agent45 is blocked for 3 Days. This user is currently blocked. The latest block log entry is provided below for reference: *16:41, February 17, 2011 NeneG and Rachim blocked Agent45 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 3 days (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎(Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages: Spamming Blog Posts) (unblock | change block) Re: New Ideas to get a pitcutre of your sceen all you do is hit the prntscr button on ur computer. Which all it does is copy ur screen. Then you go into paint and paste. The rooms we can have when we are mostly done. Also there's no need for uneeded pairingsRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 12:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Sure! just mke sure you did not steal them.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 18:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you put it under victors profile. Make's sence...!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 19:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I think its Cobier.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 19:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) No! We don't need those pages yet. Maybe you could put a pic up or two of his office on his page but it's really not needed.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 05:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gallery We have a gallery for Fabian and Amber. It's called Famber Gallery. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 23:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Make an Episode Gallery right under the page, like we did for many other galleries for episodes. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 16:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure u can create that page :-) [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 00:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Warning #4 Hi, You are not signing you're name right at the end of messages.Please do so. If you get another warning you will get banned for 5 Days. Thank You, The Admins: User;NeneG, User:Rachim, User:SunriseDaisy, User:Insaneblueberry, and User:Fabinaforever. Look there should me a signature button at the tob of you screen. Basically do to a signature you would have to do 4 of these squigles ~ HERES WHAT it SHOULD LOOK LIKE: Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) YOu can change it but I woudn't recoment it because your signature has to have the recent time and a link to ur user page Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) We actually have an episode page for the play episode if you want to put it their. like [..Rachim..]. NO PERIODS THOUGH! It will look like this Rachim She was the egyptian god I thinkRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) There should be a gallary on the episode page. If not add on to the page.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 01:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) not yet! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 00:39, February 25, 2011 (UTC) NOOO! Just take a pic of them in it. That video is wrong for people to see.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 06:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Famber Gallery The Famber Gallery is still there. I only deleted the Famber Gallery category. The category was useless. You can click here and you'll see that the Famber Gallery is still there. Also, I've noticed that you've had problems with your signature at the end of messages. Whenever you leave a message on someones pages, you will see the bar or important things above it. You will see B I U S and etc. If you keep looking over, you'll see a button that has a fancy squiggly line and the word Signature. You click on that and you have a signature. I just want to help you with your signature so you won't get banned again. I really hate banning people, so I'm just trying to help you. InsaneBlueberry 02:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ONLY PHOTOS! And they can't be innapropriate! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 06:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Nina/Patricia Page um i don't think so lemme go check. ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "There IS a Fabina, and you can't change it!!" 12:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) no, there's not a Nina/Patricia pairing page, but there is a Namber page. :) ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "There IS a Fabina, and you can't change it!!" 12:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Good Edits I just wanted to let you know that your edits have been very good lately. I know it's only been a few words and spelling and grammar mistakes, but as long as they're good and they have been. It's only been two days so keep up the good work! ;-D InsaneBlueberry 19:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Keep up the great work! ﻿Yes ur doing great!!! :) Keep it up :) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) Sure u can! Thanks!!! NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 01:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) We have two Delia pages, and we added them at the same time. We should probably combine them instead, what do you think? LouveniaSong 02:08, March 1, 2011 (UTC)LouveniaSong :) 'Kay. Sounds good :) LouveniaSong 13:54, March 1, 2011 (UTC)LouveniaSong I'll delete one of them :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 21:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank You I mean Its not that hard just a couple of Tables and Extra PagesRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 00:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure Just Call it Anubis House! And make sure you put in its history.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 00:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :-) Sure u can have fun :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 02:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Yeah. We have a gallery for him. Click here. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 18:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 19:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) IDK Rachim knows more about that stuff :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 17:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) You can make a Patrina Friendship page though. WE might have that page though. You can make one if we dont though. OKAY! Just make sure its Just a friendship! We can add more later.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 04:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Patrina Gallery Don't worry. I could put the link for you. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 18:07, March 12, 2011 (UTC) The thing was you made a category page. It was supposed to be an actual page. Just look here to see the Patrina Gallery. And there is no page for any of the pairings you listed. It's fine with me if you make them. :) But you need to have some info on the page and have moments for some episodes or at least make it like the Patrome page or something. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 00:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. :) But I gotta go for like 10 mins. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 00:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Gallery Yes, we do. Look up Loek Beernink Gallery. And this is her page. By the way, Myrtiane is taking care of most of the Dutch House of Anubis stuff, so I'm just taking care of the spelling and grammar and all that. I wouldn't really change anything because I have no idea what the Dutch one's really about. xP SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 17:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you're being helpful but I want to make sure we have all the info on the characters first. I don't wanna play around with all the Dutch stuff. Myrtiane says that, when she can, she'll put a section on the characters' pages for the Dutch version. When that's done, then we'll make galleries for all the Dutch charcters and probably the Dutch actors too. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 17:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) You can add to the pages alerady made. That is if you know about it because we don't want any false information on it. From right now, the pages look fine to me, but if you want to improve it a little that's fine. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 17:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ana Gallery & Original Cast Sure, you can go ahead and make pages for the original cast. I've already started working on a few of them. Also, we do not have a gallery page for Ana because she doesn't really have a lot of photos. We do not include pictures of characters in cast gallery (ie. No pictures of Nathalia acting as Nina in Nathalia's gallery). I'll try and find a few pictures of Ana, but I've tried many times and there's never really any pictures of her. InsaneBlueberry 22:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I found it on Wikipedia. I had it translated from Dutch to English so I could read it. InsaneBlueberry 23:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, of course you can go ahead and add pictures of the Dutch Actors/Actresses under their character pages. As long as its a Dutch character gallery, not English/American gallery. Do you understand? InsaneBlueberry 17:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! That would be great!!! U rock :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 19:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I can make some character pages for the original series. I don't have time now, though - I will add them tomorrow. :) - Myrtiane Weekly Polls Sure. Weekly polls sound like a good idea. Do you have any good ideas? I went ahead and posted a poll already, but it's not that creative. Hopefully you can come up with some good ideas. InsaneBlueberry 23:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you have been making good edits lately. :-) InsaneBlueberry 00:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ? I dont know what you mean? Do u mean give me your password????? :) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 23:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) which gallery?Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 14:26, March 25, 2011 (UTC) try now Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 14:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I know I saw that pic the admins are talking about if we should gave that person a warning and i don't know about the gallary maybe ask Rachim NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 22:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) U cant make gallerys for some reason right now on wikias. So just do it the old fasion way f Nictor Sorry but we are thinking of deleting that page Sorry again :( NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 12:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I really don't know ask Rachim NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 13:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) IDK Sorry! People also say its creppy cause its a teenager and a adult NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 00:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) You have been doing a awesome job!!!! YOU ROCK :) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 00:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, yeah I'm a massive Chuck fan! you click the edit at the top go over to the gallerie and click modify you can add/ delete photos fabina12 Don't worry I not quiting and the dates are fine!!!! :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 00:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh......About the cast pic I don't really think it fixs there. Also got the e-mail. HAVE FUN ON YOUR TRIP!!!!!! wallpapers hey. you asked me about my wallpapers. what did you mean? did you mean what i did for the wallpapers? Sunshiningdays581 19:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Sunshiningdays581 Where are you? AWESOME GALLERY! I love your new Nathalia Ramos gallery! It is so awesome :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 20:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Collages heyy, =D i believe u asked me how did i make my collages. I went on a website called Photovisi, u can make yur own, u can just go on http://www.photovisi.com/ =D have fun =D ~Punxarox Marmoe Pics Hey u'r back :) AWESOME!!!! Anyways put the Marmore pics on my talk page and i'll add them. always i saw on ur user page u like the middle and mordern family and i like them a lot 2!!!!! :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 22:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Color Username You mean the signature? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 22:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Tell what words and colors u went and I will make it :)))) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 22:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Agent45|'Agent45']] [[User talk:Agent45|'Talk to me!!! ']]NeneG' Leave me a message! 22:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC)']]